


Do you want to build a snowman?

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após Elsa aprender a controalr seus poderes, e as coisas se colocarem em seus lugares, as duas irmãs conversam sobre o que houve no passado.*Essa one se passa um dia após minha outra one de Frozen, "Você quer brincar na neve?"
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	Do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Foi usada a tradução original da canção de Anna.
> 
> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem à Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

“Elsa! Você quer fazer um boneco de neve?

Venha e vamos brincar.

Eu nunca mais vi você.

Saia por essa porta.

Parece que você se foi.

Nós éramos as melhores companheiras.

E agora não somos.

Eu desejo que você me dissesse porque.

Você quer fazer um boneco de neve?

Não precisa ser um boneco de neve”

– Vá embora, Anna.

“Ok, bye.”

A mais nova deu as costas para a porta branca e azul do quarto da irmã, sentindo seu coração invadido pela tristeza e decepção mais uma vez. Há uma semana coisas estranhas haviam começado a acontecer e literalmente do nada, todas as coisas de Elsa foram retiradas do quarto de ambas e movidas para outro, onde ninguém podia entrar além de seus pais. Ela batia na porta todos os dias, mas as únicas respostas que tinha eram o silêncio, um “vá embora” de Elsa ou os pais e criados a afastando dali sem explicação alguma.

A pequena Anna aproveitou os corredores vazios para correr de volta para seu quarto, onde escondeu-se debaixo dos cobertores em sua cama e chorou por longos minutos. Por uma brecha entre os tecidos pode ver os flocos de neve que caíam na janela iluminada pela luz da manhã. Queria tanto brincar lá fora, mas perdera toda a sua vontade. Ficou ali sozinha, com a visão nublada por causa das lágrimas, até adormecer novamente.

Elsa observava o corredor vazio por uma fresta da porta, buscando sinais da irmã, mas não havia ninguém. Queria desesperadamente sair dali, mas tornou a mudar de ideia quando a porta começou a congelar, e a soltou imediatamente, voltando para dentro. Ouvira Anna cantando. Ela batia na porta todos os dias, incansavelmente. Ouvira seus pais brigando com ela duas noites atrás por causa disso, e acabar brigando com eles quando foram vê-la, mas foi repreendida ao ser lembrada que a vida da irmã correria perigo se convivessem.

Caminhou para o outro lado do quarto e sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na cama, onde não poderia ser vista caso alguém entrasse. Abraçou os joelhos e fitou os flocos de neve que caíam do lado de fora da janela. Escondeu o rosto e chorou. Fazia apenas uma semana e já não aguentava mais aquilo. Por que tinha que nascer com aquele poder horrível?!

******

“Você quer fazer um boneco de neve?

Ou passear na nossa bicicleta pelos salões?

Eu estou sem companhia há tanto tempo

Que comecei a falar com os quadros nas paredes. Firme aí, Joana!

Isso é meio solitário.

Todas essas salas vazias.

Só vendo as horas passarem.”

Tinham doze e nove anos agora. Elsa escutara a irmã bater em sua porta novamente enquanto cantava e depois lhe pareceu que ela saiu correndo em cima da bicicleta, e loucamente descera pelas escadas com ela. Decidiu fugir do quarto ao ouvir o barulho de algo metálico se estatelando lá embaixo. Abriu a porta com toda a cautela, tendo o cuidado de não remover suas luvas, e percebendo os caminhos vazios, caminhou silenciosamente e espiou do topo da escadaria.

A bicicleta estava caída no chão, com uma das rodas ainda girando, e Anna se esticava nos braços estendidos de uma armadura ornamental, ainda cantando. Quando viu ficou preocupada, mas acabou segurando as risadas ao ver que a irmã estava bem e havia pulado habilmente para o chão, correndo para onde devia ficar a sala dos quadros. Desceu as escadas o mais discretamente que podia e entreabriu a porta da grande sala, ouvindo Anna ainda cantando algumas frases. A mais jovem deitou-se no chão e apoiou as pernas no relógio, acompanhando os movimentos do ponteiro com os pés e imitando seu som. Ela fez aquilo por alguns segundos e depois continuou ali, mas calada e com uma tristeza imensa no rosto. Elsa sentiu o coração doer e atentou-se ao som de passos, correndo para se esconder no lugar mais próximo, de onde viu seus pais aparecerem, indo até Anna.

– Querida, o que faz aqui? – O rei perguntou ao abrir a porta e encontrar a filha deitada no chão.

– Nada... Só estava entediada.

Apesar da visível expressão de dor no rosto da ruiva, seus pais não pareceram dar muita atenção a perceberem o que ela realmente sentia. A garota levantou-se do chão, e saiu sem dizer mais nada, desaparecendo em algum lugar do castelo. Ainda escondida, Elsa viu seus pais se entreolharem. O olhar de sua mãe estava triste, o de seu pai preocupado. Apenas esperou que saíssem para correr de volta para seu quarto, onde sentou-se sozinha com sua dor.

*****

“Elsa. Por favor, eu sei que você está aqui dentro.

As pessoas estão perguntando como você tem estado.

Eles dizem “tenha coragem” e eu estou tentando

Mas eu estou bem aqui para você.

Só me deixe entrar.

Nós só temos uma a outra.

Somos só eu e você.

O que nós vamos fazer?”

Elsa saltou de sua cama ao ouvir aquela voz que desaparecera de sua vida há anos, desde que tinham uns dezesseis e treze anos. Nenhum chamado, nenhum canto, nenhuma batida na porta, nada mais desde aquela época! E agora, com dezoito e quinze anos, haviam acabado de perder seus pais. Ouviu a irmã encostar-se na porta do lado de fora e deslizar por ela até o chão. Fez o mesmo, achando que não ouviria mais nada.

“Você quer fazer um boneco de neve?”

Elsa contorceu o rosto em dor e tristeza, olhou o quarto congelado, frio e sombrio a sua volta, parecendo combinar com suas vestes negras. Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e chorou, se perguntando por que não podia simplesmente congelar a si mesma. Talvez tudo ficasse melhor assim. Do lado oposto, também em trajes negros, Anna fitava o exterior da janela do corredor com um olhar completamente perdido, que não enxergava nada do que via. Encolheu-se, escondendo o rosto e chorou. Sabia que Elsa estava ali, a escutara sentando-se no chão do lado de dentro. Podiam sentir a presença uma da outra. E embora agora não houvesse aparentemente mais nada que impedisse Anna de abrir aquela porta e descobrir a verdade, não tinha forças para fazer isso. Uma dor tomava seu coração, uma dor tão grande que chegava a ser física. Perguntava a si mesma se Elsa sentia a mesma coisa, sem ideia alguma de que a irmã sentia mil vezes mais dores que ela. Ambas permaneceram ali por horas, até anoitecer. E a porta continuou fechada.

******

– AAAAHH!! Isso é tão emocionante!!! – Anna exclamava saltitante.

Alguns criados carregavam as coisas de Elsa para o quarto que há tantos anos dormiam juntas. A irmã mais velha fora imediatamente removida de lá após o incidente quase trágico com Anna. Agora as duas tinham vinte e um e dezoito anos. Na verdade Anna nunca soubera o que havia acontecido, mas antes de questionar Elsa sobre isso, haviam tirado alguns dias para reorganizar suas vidas.

Após a grande festança no gelo com o povo, Christopher fora convidado para viver no castelo. Seus aposentos e de Sven ficavam a alguma distância dos da rainha e da princesa. Quanto ao quarto azul de Elsa, vazio após a mudança para o rosa de Anna, as irmãs planejavam usá-lo para fazer uma surpresinha a Olaf mais tarde.

– HAHAHAHA!!

Quando estava tudo em ordem e os criados haviam se retirado, as duas se jogaram na cama de Anna rindo como não faziam há muitos anos. A mais nova tirou os sapatos desajeitadamente e subiu na cama, pulando como uma criança em cima do colchão, enquanto Elsa morria de rir.

– Anna! Não temos mais cinco e oito anos. Vai acabar quebrando.

Ela parou de pular e caiu sentada ao lado da rainha.

– Tem razão! É que... Depois de tantos anos. Parece até mentira que você está aqui de novo.

– Você não mudou nadinha... Me desculpe – pediu, envolvendo-a num abraço – Isso nunca mais vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo!

Já havia prometido no dia anterior, mas Anna estava dormindo quando o fez.

– Ontem... Você parecia estar tendo pesadelos quando Christopher te trouxe pra cá – revelou ao soltá-la – Seus sonhos foram sempre perturbados assim? Por minha causa?

Anna arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Elsa estava certa em parte, mas precisava saber disso. Agora que tinha ideia de sua dor, não queria que a irmã sofresse com nada mais.

– Por que diz isso? Eu falei alguma coisa enquanto dormia?

A mais velha suspirou, sem saber se falava ou não.

– Você me chamou em seus sonhos por todos esses anos?

Anna assumiu uma expressão de tristeza e encarou os próprios pés. No começo eram os mesmos sonhos de sempre, doces como os de toda criança. Quando absorveu o que havia acontecido, seu mundo passou a ser perturbado por visões opostas, Elsa desaparecendo diante de seus olhos ou simplesmente calada à sua frente, como se a ignorasse sem pouco se importar com o que ela dizia ou fazia. Num dos pesadelos mais recorrentes uma Anna de nove anos de idade corria desesperadamente para chegar àquela porta, mas sem nunca alcança-la. Vez ou outra tinha sonhos bons, em que após muito insistir, via sua irmã sair por aquela porta e brincar com ela na neve branca, mas quando cresceu, tal ilusão a deixou, e parou de bater na porta todos os dias, voltando a fazê-lo apenas quando seus pais se foram.

– Eu tive muitos pesadelos sim... – suspirou – Em que eu nunca te alcançava ou você me ignorava. Às vezes minha esperança me fazia ter sonhos bons, mas um dia eles desapareceram. E eu desisti de bater na sua porta. Achei que tivesse me esquecido.

– Eu senti muita falta daquilo – confessou, deixando a irmã um tanto surpresa.

– Agora eu sei que você tem poderes, embora não me lembre de antes. Mas você nunca me disse, Elsa. Por que? Nós realmente tínhamos que perder tantos anos? O que aconteceu antes daquele dia?

Ela inspirou fundo e hesitou por algum tempo, mas encarou a ruiva e decidiu acabar com aquilo.

– Na manhã anterior você me acordou bem cedo porque queria brincar. Eu queria dormir, mas você insistiu muito e acabou me convencendo quando me chamou pra brincar na neve. Foi quando nós criamos Olaf, embora eu ainda não pudesse lhe dar vida – ela sorriu ao se lembrar – Mas enquanto estávamos brincando no galpão, eu acabei atingindo sua cabeça com o gelo.

Anna imediatamente deduziu algumas coisas e involuntariamente levou sua mão a onde antes havia uma mecha de cabelo branco.

– Você perdeu a consciência. Eu fiquei desesperada. Nossos pais ficaram desesperados. Fomos os quatro até os Orcs. Eles disseram que você poderia morrer se eu tivesse te atingido no coração, mas como foi na cabeça poderiam te salvar. Removeram minha magia e até as memórias que você tinha dela, deixaram apenas a felicidade. Você dormiu até anoitecer e eu dormi com nossos pais naquela noite. No dia seguinte me tiraram desse quarto.

– Então foi por isso...?

– O sábio disse que meu medo iria se tornar meu inimigo, afastar tudo de mim e me isolar do mundo. Eu deixei acontecer. Me desculpe, Anna, por tudo que fiz você passar.

Surpreendeu-se quando Anna segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, a fazendo encará-la, e vendo que ela sorria.

– Me desculpa, Elsa, por parar de bater na sua porta.

A mais velha a abraçou forte, sentindo Anna confortá-la e afagar sua cabeça, o mesmo que havia feito no dia anterior enquanto ela dormia.

– Obrigada por me contar. Não foi culpa sua, nunca foi. Nada disso importa mais. Vamos aproveitar o que temos agora. Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes – a ruiva lhe disse, afastando-se para lhe mostrar o mais lindo sorriso, ao qual a rainha retribuiu prontamente.

Elsa sentia-se transbordar de alívio e felicidade por esclarecer as coisas, embora soubesse que aquela era apenas uma das várias e várias conversas que ainda teriam nos próximos anos. O que acontecera havia afetado muito suas vidas, talvez para sempre, mas poderiam resolver tudo calmamente agora. Nunca mais deixaria seu medo roubar sua vida e sua irmã!

Nos minutos seguintes, as duas sentaram-se lado a lado, e entrelaçaram as mãos, observando o quarto e a paisagem clara da manhã na janela. Nenhuma palavra era dita, mas estavam em perfeita paz consigo mesmas. Horas mais tarde procuravam Olaf pelos corredores para lhe mostrar seus novos aposentos.

– Eu amo o verão!! – Ouviram uma voz suave e alegre ao longe – Eu adoro abraços quentinhos!!

As duas riram juntas ao ouvir aquilo e logo o boneco de neve apareceu saltitando acompanhado por Christopher e Sven.

– Venha, Olaf! – Elsa chamou.

– O que foi?! O pessoal disse que vocês tavam me chamando – ele falou sorridente como sempre.

– Sim! – A rainha respondeu – Temos algo pra você!

Enquanto ela puxava o boneco pela mão para dentro do quarto, Christopher aproximou-se da namorada e a beijou rapidamente. Vendo a cena, Sven seguiu Elsa e Olaf.

– Como estão as coisas? – Ele perguntou baixinho, vendo-a sorrir enquanto brincava contornando o nariz do entregador com o indicador.

– Está tudo ótimo! Nós conversamos hoje. Ela me contou umas coisas... Que esclareceram muito do que aconteceu. Depois de tantos anos... Vai ficar tudo bem – disse com um sorriso, segurando as mãos dele.

Ele sorriu de volta, e a atenção de ambos foi chamada para as exclamações de alegria do boneco dentro do quarto. O casal entrou para ver o quarto azul decorado com flores artificiais, alguns desenhos relacionados ao verão pintados nas paredes, alguns objetos e decorações de puro gelo feitos por Elsa e uma cama em miniatura no centro do quarto. Havia um lacinho cor-de-rosa amarrado na parte superior do espelho da pequena cama. Christopher riu baixinho, nem precisava perguntar para saber que Anna havia aprontado aquilo.

– Eu amei tudo isso!! Eu amei mesmo!! É tudo tão quentinho, tão colorido, tão verão!! – Olaf girava pelo quarto, arrancando risadas dos demais – Muito obrigado a vocês duas!! Obrigado a vocês todos! Eu amo vocês!!

Nesse momento ele agarrou a cabeça de Sven, que sacudia-se de leve tentando fazer o boneco soltá-lo, sem muito sucesso. Do lado de fora a noite começava a mostrar seus sinais e algumas estrelas apareciam no céu, anunciando umas das várias noites tranquilas e felizes que poderiam ter dali em diante.


End file.
